


Mirage in the Desert

by DropletsofSunlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Body Worship, Human AU, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Smut, South Italy x Spain - Freeform, Teasing, aph romano - Freeform, aph south italy, aph spain - Freeform, blowjob, cum in mouth, i guess, slight angst, solo masturbation, spamano - Freeform, we post like heathens hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropletsofSunlight/pseuds/DropletsofSunlight
Summary: Lovino plays with the ‘idea’ of Antonio.





	Mirage in the Desert

* * *

Antonio: _I miss you, amor.  Can’t wait to see you <3_

* * *

 

 

The innocent text flashed briefly in the softly lit room. Said owner of the phone, Lovino, was currently sprawled across their shared bed, buzzed off a few glasses of wine. He pursed his lips into a pout, using a slender finger to push a strand of auburn hair behind an ear. Eyes glazed, he absentmindedly played with the gold ring on his finger.

 

Oh, he knows that Antonio will be back by tomorrow. But that didn’t stop the Italian’s (self- described ‘nonexistent’) heart from aching.

 

If anything, it seemed to shake it up even more.

 

...

 

But tomorrow, he’ll definitely have him back. He’ll meet him at the airport in the late morning, relishing in his too-tight embrace.

 

By tomorrow evening, the sunset will probably shine softly through their apartment. The bastard did promise a date tomorrow night. And because everything will be perfect, gold will tint their flirty banter, wandering hands, and lazy kisses. By nighttime, Lovino will finally have something solid to hold onto again.

 

A daydream-conjured Antonio took this moment to press his face into the inside of the Italian’s neck, where his feather soft lips curled into a naughty grin. A large calloused hand pressed into his lover's hips. Another weaved itself into his auburn hair, peppering lingering kisses along his reddening neck and jaw.

 

“ _And then I’ll make sweet love to you_.” The not-real Antonio finished.

 

…

 

“….oh what the fuck am I doing?” the younger man flushed; a statement made to only himself.

 

Squirming, Lovino flipped over and stuffed his face into the pillow, groaning lowly to himself.

 

“I’m losing it, holy fuck…” he mused with a hot grunt.

 

He could almost feel the warm dip in the bed, as his ‘lover’ rolled closer to him.

 

“ _Tell me how much you missed me._ ” the Spanish mirage teased, emeralds twinkling in the warm bedroom light.

 

“Shut it, asshole.”

 

Maybe if he pretends that the man never crossed his mind, he could just drift off to sleep and greet his husband (in the flesh) like a normal person tomorrow morning. There is no use in trying to entertain a fever dream.

 

…But it wasn’t fair. It was never fair.

 

Oh, the things the Spaniard did to him even when he’s gone.

 

…

 

“ _Lovino. I love you.”_ the ghost whispered. Fingers ghosted up the small of his back. “ _I want you._ ”

 

Common sense told the young man to ignore that last statement. And maybe his body had another opinion on the matter.

 

It might have also been more than a week since his last fuck but… he could wait another night. He will not give himself up to a wet dream of his lover. He could never live it down.

 

“Lovino, _mi amor…”_

 

…

 

Bringing a long unused hand through his hair, Lovino couldn’t stop the burning embarrassment from dusting his cheeks. Squirming, he couldn’t bring himself to look across at the mirage, who watched on in slight worry.

 

Even in his dreams, this bastard still had to be perfect.

 

Maybe that’s why it’s hard to come to terms with reality.

 

Especially the reality that his right hand may have breached his waistband and that he may want him too.

 

Oh fuck did he ache.

 

...

 

Gritting through a shiver, his toes curled in self-induced anticipation, as the illusion of shirtless Antonio materialized.

 

He was cocky as an imaginary weight straddled on his hips.

 

And like with anything, this absolutely destroyed every remaining shred of the man’s resolve. Tonight might just be another night to regret...

 

“Fuck...”

 

Said mirage grinned in agreement, lips feather-light along his collarbone, whispering sweet accented nothings into his ear. The rough scrape of his jawline made the Italian shutter and squirm.

 

It's almost amazing how easily the man could arouse him. Even more so that he wasn’t actually fucking her-.

 

Lovino sucked in a gasp as the illusion dipped low and started to lick a hot wet line down his body. There goes that ridiculously sexy scrape of his stubble dragging over his waist again, fueling his fever dream to proceed even further.

 

“ _Estas distraído._ ” Not-real Antonio breathed. “ _Tu eres mio_ _, amor. Only think of me._ ”

 

“F-fuck off, you aren’t real…” Lovino countered, eyes screwed shut.

 

Lower and lower the illusion traveled, peppering kisses and nips across hips.

 

“Y se que eres perfecto.” The Spaniard purred with a handful of ass. His younger lover couldn’t help but to throw an arm over face; the last attempt to save the last shreds of his dignity. “ _I could eat you up._ ”

“I-I dare you to try, fucker.”

 

“ _So rebellious_ “ the brunette chuckled. “ _I promise I will.._ _._ ”

Hands wandered and a tongue explored, driving Lovino absolutely nuts. He couldn't help but to cry out softly, back arching in breathless need.

 

"M-mm..." Lovino trembled, spreading his legs almost wantonly under the nonexistent weight.

 

Grinning devilishly, those strong calloused hands pushed his legs apart even further. “ _So naughty._ ”

 

At some point, Lovino’s fingers had creeped beneath the waistband and wrapped tightly around his length, drawing long greedy strokes.

 

“ _You’re too impatient, Lovino._ ”

 

He trembled as a large calloused thumb replaced his own and drew lazy circles over the head.

 

“ _Tu eres mio._ ” he repeated. “ _But don’t make me punish you._ ”

 

Obedience shuts the Italian up. In the end, its always what shuts him up.

 

The Spaniard slowly sank down on his haunches in between Lovino's legs, tongue heavy along the inside of his thighs. His eyes reflected in the warm light before nipping lightly along the taut muscle on the inside of his thighs. Lovino, twitched in response, pausing his ministrations to gasp softly. Thighs pressing together lewdly, Lovino peered down as the wet dream licked his goddamnedly hungry lips, pushing his legs apart again with a demand.

 

“ _Keep your legs apart.”_

 

Slowly, the man, wolfishly took the head into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. Lovino, cried out softly, hands shaky as he pumped slowly. Calloused hands spread his legs wider, digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. “ _So obedient today._ ”

 

Antonio was taunting him; he always does. And the Italian couldn't help but to squeeze his eyes shut and squirm under the onslaught.

 

"A-ah..." he moaned, mouth having fallen open. Saliva spilled out of the corners of his mouth although he was entirely too intoxicated on pleasure to bother noticing.

 

Ironically, Lovino never lasted long when thoughts of his lover became involved. Not with the way his lips curled, hands groped and-

 

“W-w-wait, I’m gonna cum“ he breathed, gasp threatening to overtake.

 

Earning a lazy smirk, the mirage released him with an audible pop, hungry look even more wild.

 

 _“Then cum.”_ The fake-Antonio challenged, playful gleam in his eyes.

 

It was only a few moments, a few more moments lost in the fantasy before Lovino found himself choking out an orgasm into his fist, riding out the high with a slacked mouth; a pitiful effort to keep himself from crying out into the stillness of the bedroom. The pipe dream greedily swallowed everything his younger lover gave him. It was only when he pulled back, letting Lovino's dick go, that he opened his mouth; tongue dripping white.

 

 _“Good boy._ ” The Spaniard finally breathed.

 

And like a dream, the fantasy vanished like the smoke, leaving the Italian sprawled on the bed, legs wide and fucked out. Physically, an absolute mess.

Another text resounded from the nightstand, as the Italian pulled the blankets close and his afterglow closer. His mind was deliciously blank.

* * *

Antonio:    _Sleep well, angel. I’ll see you in the morning._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;^)


End file.
